V0.9.25.21
Champions *A New Champion Approaches: **Phosphorus Bomb - Corki fires a bomb at a target location. In addition to dealing damage, the blast reduces an enemy's chance to hit by 50% and reveals nearby stealthed units for 4 seconds. **Valkyrie - Corki surges to target location, dropping bombs that create a trail of destruction for opponents who remain in the fire. **Gatling Gun - Corki's gatling gun fires rapidly, dealing 40% of his total damage twice a second in an area in front of him, and shredding the armor of enemies who are under continuous fire. **Ultimate: Missile Barrage - Corki fires a missile towards his target location that will collide with the first enemy it hits, dealing damage to units around the target. Corki stores one missile every 12 seconds up to 7 missiles total. Every 4th missile will be a Big One. **Passive: Uranium Coated Shells - Corki’s basic attacks deal 20% additional true damage. *A New Champion Approaches: **Bouncing Blade - Katarina throws a dagger that hits multiple units, dealing magic damage equal to her total damage plus a bonus amount to the primary target. Each subsequent hit deals 15% less damage. **Killer Instincts: ***Passive: Katarina's attack speed is increase each time she consecutively hits the same target. ***Active: Katarina's next basic attack has a bonus effect. Bouncing Blade deals full damage to every target hit and reduces incoming healing to the targets hit, or after using Shunpo Katarina's dodge chance is increased for 3 seconds. **Shunpo - Katarina instantly moves to her target's location. If the target is an enemy, she deals magic damage. **Ultimate: Death Lotus - Katarina goes into a state of extreme focus, throwing daggers with unrivaled speed at one enemy champion for each level of the ability. **Passive: Voracity - If an enemy champion dies within 15 seconds of being hit by Katarina, she gains 50 gold and her cooldowns are reduced by 20 seconds. * (Light Remake) **Reckoning - Strikes a target dealing damage and slowing its movement speed and attack speed for 4 seconds. ***The movement speed reduction is now 20-30% down from 20%-40%. ***Removed the stun and double damage component after an ally dies. **Divine Blessing - Blesses a target allied Champion, healing them and increasing their movement speed for 20 seconds. ***Changed the heal over time into a direct heal. **Righteous Fury - Ignites Kayle's sword with a holy flame, granting Kayle a ranged splash attack. ***Removed the bonus damage, and lowered the duration of the spell. **Ultimate: Intervention - Bathes Kayle’s target in a holy light, rendering them immune to all damage for 4 seconds. ***The cooldown was increased, but it can now be cast upon allies. **Passive: Holy Fervor - Kayle and nearby allied champions attack 10% faster. If an allied champion dies while under the effects of Holy Fervor, Kayle's Attack Speed is further increased as she attempts to avenge them. * **Stats ***Reduced Base Armor from 21 to 18 **Tantrum ***Reduced On Being Hit Cooldown from 2 to 1 ***Modified Cooldown from 20/18/16/14/12 to 21/18/15/12/9 **Bandage Toss ***Reduced Damage from 75/140/205/275/350 to 80/140/200/260/320 * **Stats ***Reduced Attack Speed per Level from 3.1 to 2.8 **Rocket Jump ***Changed Cursor to Area of Effect Indicator **Buster Shot ***Reduced Damage from 300/450/600 to 300/400/500 * **Stats ***Reduced Health per Level from 104 to 100 ***Reduced Crit per Level from .4 to .3 **Rocket Grab ***Reduced Projectile Speed from 1700 to 1550 ***Increased Mana Cost from 130 to 140 **Power Fist ***Reduced Stun from .75 to .5 **Static Field ***Increased Cooldown from 45 to 60 ***Modified Silence from 3/4/5 to 3 **Mana Barrier ***Changed Proc from 200 Health to 20% of Maximum Health * **Changed Malphite’s Ability Hotkeys **Seismic Shard ***Reduced Range from 790 to 700 **Obduracy ***Increased Cooldown from 16 to 20 **Unstoppable Force ***Updated Area of Effect to sync up with indicator ***Increased Cooldown from 105/90/75 to 120/100/80 ***Reduced Range from 1300 to 1000 **Land Slide (Passive) ***Increased Armor to Damage Ratio from 50% to 70% * **Stats ***Reduced Health per Level from 103 to 98 ***Reduced Armor per Level from 4 to 3.5 **Eternal Thirst ***Reduced Heal per Hit from 6/11/16 to 5/10/15 * **Vorpal Spikes ***Now hits your primary target ***Reduced Ability Power Ratio from .33 to .25 ***Reduced Damage from 40/60/80/100/120 to 20/30/40/50/60 **Feast ***Reduced Cooldown from 70 to 60 ***Added a .5 Ability Power Ratio **Carnivore (Passive) ***Increased Health per Kill from 30/72 to 40/82 * **Dark Matter: Updated Tooltip **Event Horizon: Made it more difficult to be able to pass through without being stunned * **Radiance ***Increased Cooldown from 15 to 20 **Imbue ***Modified Heal from 90/135/180/225/270 to 70/120/170/220/270 * **Overload ***Modified Mana Cost from 40/75/110/145/180 to 60/90/120/150/180 * **Frostbite ***Reduced Range from 650 to 550 **Flash Frost ***Fixed a bug that allowed Flash Frost to be able to hit every unit on the map ***Reduced Line Width from 120 to 110 ***Reduced AoE Detonation from 230 to 210 **Rebirth ***Fixed a bug with Black Shield causing the egg to be able to run around **Glacial Storm ***Reduced Cast Range from 700 to 600 ***Reduced Movement / Attack Speed Slow from 25% to 20% **Rebirth ***Modified Armor from -40/-20/0/20/40 to -50/-30/0/30 * **Stats ***Increased Armor per Level from 3.2 to 3.5 ***Reduced Pathfinding Radius from 45 to 35 ***Increased Damage per Level from 2.25 to 3 ***Increased Movement Speed from 310 to 320 ***Improved Basic Attack Animation ***Added Missing Hp Regen per Level **Masochism ***Reduced Cooldown from 10 to 8 **Infected Cleaver ***Reduced Cooldown from 5 to 4 ***Increased Projectile Speed from 1300 to 1500 ***Increased Cast Range from 900 to 1000 ***Reduced Min Damage from 90/140/190/240/290 to 80/130/180/230/280 **Burning Agony ***Increased Damage from 25/40/55/70/85 to 40/55/70/85/100 ***Increased Cost from 15/25/35/45/55 to 20/30/40/50/60 ***No longer Increases Regen, now it reduces movement inhibiting effects by 20/25/30/35/40% while active **Sadism ***Removed Cooldown Reduction Effect ***Reduced Health Cost from 35% to 20% **Nevershade ***No longer reduces movement inhibiting effects, now Regenerates 0.3% of Dr Mundo’s Max Health per second * **Stats ***Increased Damage per Level from 2.8 to 3.3 ***Increased Attack Range from 450 to 500 **Move Quick ***Reduced Cooldown from 8 to 6 **Blinding Dart ***Increased Range from 600 to 680 * **Added Search Tags * **Stats ***Added Missing Mana Regeneration per Level ***Increased Move Speed from 310 to 315 **Parley ***Reduced Weapon Damage from 100% to 65% ***Increased Base Damage from 20/40/60/80/100 to 40/80/120/160/200 **Grog Soaked Blade ***Increased Duration from 3 to 7 ***Reduced Damage from 10 + (1 per level) to 5 + (1 per level) **Cannon Barrage ***Altered Implementation to make it less random and more uniform around the circle * **Stats ***Added Missing Hp Regen per Level ***Added Missing Mp Regen per Level **Rearranged Spell Keys **Howling Gale ***Increased Ability Power Ratio from .65 to .75 ***Reduced Maximum Charge Duration from 4 to 3 ***Increased Damage per second from 15/20/25/30/35 to 20/25/30/35/40 ***Increased Base Damage from 50/70/90/110/130 to 60/85/110/135/160 **Eye of the Storm ***Reduced Ability Power Ratio from 1 to .8 ***Increased Duration from 8 to 12 **Zephyr ***Reduced Ability Power Ratio from 1 to .8 * **Wall of Pain ***Improved visibility and removed bugs causing it to not appear correctly ***Reduced Duration from 9 to 7 ***Made it more difficult to move through without being slowed **Defile ***Increased Mana Cost from 30/40/50/60/70 to 30/45/60/75/90 **Lay Waste ***Increased Mana Cost from 24/32/40/48/54 to 25/35/45/55/65 **Death Defied (Passive) ***Reduced Duration from 10 to 8 * **Starcall ***Increased Damage from 60/80/100/125/150 to 60/90/120/150/180 ***Increased Magic Resist Debuff from -8 to -10 **Infuse (REMAKE) ***Can now be cast on enemy Champions to Silence them for 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 seconds **Stats ***Increased Base Damage from 43 to 47 * **Battle Fury ***Fixed an issue causing the bonus crit to be at half power **Slash ***Targeting out of range will cause Slash to immediately cast in that direction rather than moving into range first (flash functionality) ***Slash now has a minimum movement speed regardless of slows **Undying Rage ***Now makes Mocking Shout and Slash free to cast * **Triumphant Roar ***Changed functionality: Increased Cooldown from 4 to 12, and whenever a nearby enemy dies its cooldown is reduced by 4 seconds (increased Heal/Cost/Ability Power ratio) * **Pick a Card ***New functionality – Activate Pick a Card to start the slot wheel effect, hit it again to ‘set’ the card (Pick a Card will no longer activate unless you set it) ***Pick a Card now has a .4 Ability Power Ratio on AoE effects **Wild Cards ***Reduced Ability Power ratio from .75 to .6 **Destiny ***Reduced Duration from 5/7/9 to 4/6/8 * **Dark Binding ***Decreased Area of Skill Shot from 100 to 80 * **Summon Tibbers: ***Improved AI to function better Items *NEW: (Low Tier) - Health / Armor, 5 gold per 10 *NEW: (Mid Tier): - Damage / Ability Power, Basic attacks increase Attack Speed and Ability Power for 5 secs (stacks) *NEW: (Super High Tier) - Damage / Attack Speed / Armor, Basic attacks deal a bonus 2% of the target’s Max Health in magic damage. *NEW: (Super High Tier) - Damage / Ability Power / Attack Speed / Crit / Move Speed / Health / Mana, Chance on hit to slow the target, Spell Casts cause the next attack to deal bonus damage *REMAKE: - Health / Ability Power, Now causes single target spells to slow by 40% for 1.5 seconds (15% for multi target spells) * - Reduced Max Mana Cap from 750 to 600 * - Reduced the Out of Combat time from 8 to 7 * - No longer works on turrets * - Now gives 31-65 Ability Power Ratio * - Reduced Cost from 175 to 150 * - Reduced Health from 225 to 215 * - Reduced Health from 500 to 475 * - Reduced Health from 300 to 285 * - Reduced Health from 600 to 580 * - Reduced Health from 900 to 850 * - Reduced Health from 800 to 775 * - Reduced Health from 425 to 400 * - Reduced Health from 500 to 475 * - Reduced Health and Mana from 450 to 425 Summoners *Swapped around level requirement for Summoner Spells * **Increased Duration from 4 to 6 ** - Increases Clairvoyance time by 3 seconds (from 2) * - Updated Cast Range *Runes - Reduced Health Rune values by about 4% * - Flag no longer persists past death HUD *New surrender voting GUI *New way to initiate surrender. Find the option under Menu > More Options *New Mana Bars above Champion's heads *New Ability Range Indicators *New Cursor Art *New look for Announcement text *Buffs line up correctly without spaces in-between. General *Winter Map make is back and now has Brush! *Added Vertical Sync and a frame rate cap *Increased Ability Responsiveness (Hit / Cast Frame Updates) *Death Timers now start increasing at 25 minutes (from 30) *Fixed a few tooltip issues *Leaver Bonus - Reduced XP bonus from 10% to 5% *Slow Stacking System - After dropping below 210 MS the effects of all slows are halved *Surrender System - If a player does not vote, their vote will be counted as a Yes. *Fix a bug with moveblock abilities through walls. *Improved pathfinding, particularly for the issues around becoming stuck in game objects. *New Pet AI **Acts the same as a minion except that it will target any enemy champion that targets it *Tweaks to attack frames and cast frames *Tweaked Fog of War brightness PVP.net v0.27.10 *All Summoner Spells are being set back to default (heal and exhaust). You still have access to all the Summoner spells for your level. When you enter a game on your first log in, those will be the two spells chosen until you change it. *Removed panthers in the upper corners of the Window Frame *Users can now be added to an ignore list which will prevent you from seeing public and private chat generated by that user, as well as prevent the receipt of invitations from that user. *Bots are now properly labeled at the difficulties of Noob and Easy. *New Rune Tabs **Tabs for each rune type (Mark, Glyph, Seal, Quintessence) **Each tab can be expanded or collapsed **Each rune now has the description of what it does on the right of the icon *New Newbie Island (Matchmaking Changes) **New players will now be matched with new players. **If a new player has a queue time of over 5 minutes, he will leave newbie island and be allowed to match with non-new players. *Buddy List now capped to 200 Buddies *New Summoner Icon Selection **On Summoner creation users will be prompted to pick a Summoner Icon. **For existing players, click on the icon to the left of ‘View Summoner Profile’ to bring up the Summoner Icon Menu. *When making a pre-made for, your team will now be placed in a chat room together when you enter queue. *Added additional status messaging. You can now see whether players are in queue or in game, and the champion they are playing. *Fixed a bug where you could take points out of a pre-requisite mastery and keep points in the dependent mastery *Fixed a bug where you couldn’t see chat in champion select *Fixed a bug where you wouldn’t see your teams selections during champions select *Fixed a bug where a few champions had the wrong ability icon on the champions abilities tab *Added International matchmaking for our European Client Category:Patch Notes